Switched
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: What happens when Axel and Demyx mysteriously switch powere? Rated k  for slight language


Kiesha Green

9/21/10

Switched

It was a beautiful afternoon in The World That Never Was. Delicious aromas were coming from the kitchen, and the sound of chatter and video games filled the air. Looks like it was another vacation day, yes it must be another vacation day, otherwise Axel would not have been allowed to sleep in. Axel could've just gone back to sleep right then and there, but the rumbling of his stomach was too much to bear. He needed food. Axel got up from his bed, dressed, and made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning Axel." Demyx greeted. "Did you enjoy sleeping in?"

"Yeah, it was great." Axel cracked his neck and Marluxia entered the room.

"Hey, Demyx, do you think you can do me a favor?" The pink haired man asked.

"I don't know… what is it you need Marly?" Marluxia twitched; he hated being called 'Marly'.

"I just need your help watering my garden, with you water powers it should be a piece of cake."

"Great, I'd love to help." Demyx followed Marluxia into the garden. Demyx was a very lazy nobody, but watering Marluxia's garden sounded like fun, and Demyx liked fun. The two headed out to the garden and Xigbar entered the room with a small bag.

"Sup, Xig." Axel Greeted.

"Hey Axe, sup." Xigbar said back, taking a steak out of the bag and turning on the oven. "Damn, the oven won't work! Ugh, how am I going to cook this steak now!"

"Hey, I can help you with that."

"No way, you'll burn it!"

"Would you rather eat it cold?"

"Ugh, no. Fine, just don't burn it, it was expensive."

"Okay get ready… burn baby!" Suddenly a rush of water appeared and soaked Xigbar's steak.

"What the _hell_! That was a choice cut! Axel that steak cost more than your _life_!"

"I swear I have no idea what just happened!"

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Okay, Demyx, here we are." Marluxia gestured to his garden.

"Um… Marly… Isn't gardening for girls?"

"Please don't tell me how to live my life."

"Okay, so what do I have to do?"

"Nothing really, just use those fantastic powers of yours to water all twenty acres of pure beauty. I've got to go meet Larxene, so I'll see you later." If it wasn't for his amazing power to control water, Demyx wouldn't have let Marluxia ditch him the way he did.

"Okay, dance water dance!" Demyx shouted and a blast of fire exploded upon Marluxia's garden. Demyx stood terrified. Marluxia was going to kill him. All that was left in Marluxia's garden were the charred remains of his beautiful plants. Demyx ran to the Grey Room and hid behind the couch. Saix was already there. "I have a huge problem, puppy." Saix sat and listened. "I accidently burnt Marluxia's garden."

"You did what?" Luxord was walking by and happened to overhear. "Demyx, Marluxia is going to kill you."

"I know, Luxy, I'm scared. What will I do, I don't even know how I did it!"

"Well, might I suggest talking to the pyro-master himself."

"Great idea, I go find Axel!" Demyx ran from the grey room on his quest to find the redheaded pyro.

* * *

Demyx found Axel and Xigbar battling in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Xigbar seemed to be mad about something, but whatever it was it would have to wait. "Axel, Axel, it's important." Both Xigbar and Axel stopped at once. Even though Demyx was lazy and considered useless on missions, he was probably the most beloved member of the organization.

"Oh no, Demy, what's wrong?" Xigbar rushed to Demyx's side. "Marluxia didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but he will." Demyx sobbed.

"Demyx, what did you do this time." Axel shook his head.

"I burnt down his garden."

"You did _WHAT?_" Axel shouted. "I just soaked Xigbar's steak."

"Why did you do that?" Demyx asked, still not quite getting the point.

"No, Demyx, I have your element, and you have mine."

"How did this happen?" Demyx was in panic now.

"I have no idea, but I think I know who might." Axel and Demyx took off towards Zexion's room.

* * *

Zexion was in his room reading _**War and Peace**_ when suddenly his door slammed open. He turned towards his visitors with a look of pure annoyance on his face. "What the hell do you two want; can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sorry Zexy, but we need you help with something."

"And why do you need _my_ help?"

"Because, you're the smartest guy I know… and your hair rocks!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Please Zexy, _please! _We need your help, we _really_ do!" Demyx was on his knees.

"Okay, fine, just back up… please.

"Yay, thank you, Zexy, thank you!" Demyx trapped Zexion in a big hug.

"Hey, I said to back up…. GET OFF!" Zexion pushed Demyx off. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it seems that Demyx and I have switched powers." Axel explained.

"How did you manage to do that?" Zexion asked, intrigued.

"We were hoping you could help us figure that out."

"MY GARDEN… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marluxia's scream was heard throughout the entire castle.

"Demyx what did you do?" Zexion shouted.

"See how he assumes it was me?"

"Demyx burnt down Marluxia's garden." Axel informed him.

"Demyx, why would you do that?" Zexion asked, annoyed.

"It was an accident; I didn't know I had Axel's powers yet."

"Well, we had better fix this before Marluxia finds you." Zexion said. "C'mon, I'll take you to Vexen and have him run some tests."

"No, he's going to give me a shot! I don't like needles, and he won't even give me a lollipop!"

"Demyx, what Marluxia will do to you is going to be one hundred times worse than a little prick with a needle." Zexion said while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but I better get a lollipop _and_ a Scooby-Doo Band-Aid."

"Just hurry up!" Zexion led the two trouble makers to Vexen's lab.

* * *

Vexen was testing the acid levels in a new potion he was perfecting. He was just about to finish when the door to his lab was slammed open. "Do you guys _ever_ knock?" Zexion asked the pyro and the mullet haired boy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vexen asked, angry because they were interrupting an important experiment.

"I've brought you a new experiment." Zexion said while flipping his silver hair.

"Oh, I see. What seems to be the issue?" Vexen's cold emotionless eyes viewed the two boys as if he was a lion and they were his prey.

"Well… Axel and I…. seemed to have… switched powers." Demyx was scared. Besides Larxene, Vexen was the person Demyx was most afraid of.

"Hmm… Intriguing." Vexen said in his normal, creepy, high pitched voice.

"Hey, Zexy promised that if I did this, I would get a lollipop and a Scooby-Doo Band-Aid."

"Well… that wasn't Zexion's promise to make now was it? He is number VI and I am number IV. I outrank him.

"Those numbers don't mean anything Vexen." Zexion said, annoyed.

"Sure they do, now, come here you two. Let me do some tests."

"Axel… I'm scared." Demyx whispered to the redhead.

"I know me too." Axel whispered back

"Now boys, I want you both to be as quiet as you can, this will only hurt… oh who am I kidding, this is going to hurt like _hell_." Vexen injected a serum into Axel's arm. The pyro began screaming so loud that Demyx was sure that all the nobodies in the entire World That Never Was would hear him. Demyx looked in to Vexen's cold, emotionless eyes and only one thought came to his mind. Run. Demyx ran out of the lab. He was going to go to the one place no one would dare look for him, Larxene's room. Demyx was passing through the Naught's Skyway when Marluxia stopped him.

"Demyx!" He shouted. "You're going to pay for what you did to my beautiful plants."

"Run, run away!" Demyx shouted and dashed past Marluxia who chased him to Larxene's room.

"Demyx are you crazy you can't go in there!" Demyx built up his courage, pushed the door open, and slammed it closed. Demyx quickly hid under Larxene's bed, and silenced himself.

* * *

It was nighttime in the World That Never Was, and Axel was just walking out of Vexen's lab. "Wow, thanks Vexen. I don't know what I would've done if I never got my fire element back."

"Oh, no need to thank me, although I do enjoy the praise." Vexen had a cocky grin on his face.

"What about Demyx? Will he ever get his element back?"

"Demyx probably has it back already. When I forced his element out of you, it went to its original owner, emptying Demyx of your fire element and giving it back to you."

"I still wonder though, what made us switch elements in the first place?"

"Well, I suppose that's a mystery to be left unsolved."

As Axel walked back to his bedroom, something didn't feel quite right. Vexen, leaving something unsolved? He would never do that… unless he already knew the answer.

"You did a great job Zexion." Vexen said as he cleaned up his lab.

"I know I did, now, where's my prize?" Zexion replied with the slightest form of a grin on his face.

"Ah, yes, here's your Zexion replica."

"Finally, someone to have intelligent conversation with. Although I wonder, what ever happened to Demyx?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Larxene's voice rang through the hall.

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" The screams were loud enough to echo throughout the entire World That Never Was.


End file.
